LOTM: Silence Reigns S2 P14/Transcript
(The heroes are seen in the mansion doing various things. Tom is seen with Jessica as he adjusts a part of his body) Jessica: So how's the new body doing for you? Tom: Considering all I sacrifice to have it, it's great! Jessica: Jeez, I could never imagine being a cyborg like you. All the stuff you lose in the process. Tom: After everything I went through after the explosion, it's a worthy sacrifice to lose all feeling. Jessica: Still, doesn't sound good. (Tom is seen unable to fix the part he was working on) Tom: Ah dammit. No good. Jessica: Can't fix it? Tom: No, I think I may need some help. Jessica: Otto? Tom: Yep. No other person can fix this that I know of. (Tom puts a finger to his head as he makes contact with Otto. But after a few moments, an answering machine picks up) Answering Machine: Hello. You reach the phone of Dr. Otto Octavius. I'm likely in the middle of an important experiment right now, so I can't come to the phone. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Tom: Huh, that's weird. He usually always picks up. Jessica: Maybe he's busy. Tom: Let me try again. (Tom hangs up and tries again, but he gets the same response, causing him to hang up again) Tom: What the hell? What's going on here? Jessica: Tom, he's probably in the middle of something. Tom: No, he always answers me. Something's up here I think. Jessica: You sure? Tom: That's what I'm thinking. I should probably go and check on him. Jessica: You want me to come with you? Tom: If you want. You think Sammy will be okay? Jessica: The others can take care of him. Let's just figure out your little mystery. Tom: All right then. Let's go. (Jessica and Tom start heading toward Otto's lap in the city, along the way they notice more and more anti-Targhul propaganda) Jessica:..... Tom: *Sighs* Idiots... Jessica: How much long till we get to the lab? Tom: Its just up there. (The two begin to approach the lab as Tom begins knocking on the door) Tom: Otto? Otto it's Tom. Are you okay? (No response) Tom: Otto I need some help with my suit. One of my pieces is jammed. Can you- (Tom tries to open the door before he notices a strange fluid leaking from the cracks) Tom: The hell...? (Tom notices the door has been sealed shut, causing him to kick the door down, revealing a horrible sight) Tom: Oh my god... Jessica: *gasp*! (The lab is shown messy and disorganized as goo covers some places on the walls and floors. The two then slowly step inside) Tom: Otto....? Jessica: Mr. Octavius, are you in here? (Otto then suddenly steps out dressed in a hazmat suit, however his face is obscured by his suit's helmet) Otto: Guys, you're here! Tom: Yeah I guess but what the hell is this? Jessica: What happened to your lab? Otto:.....I need to tell you kids something. Tom: What is it? Otto: You know the Targhul, always evolving and improving right? Tom: Yeah, but what does that have to do with this? (Otto removes his hazmat suit's mask, revealing a malformed face as four tentacles emerge from his back that lift him off the ground as he stands on them, causing Jessica and Tom to stumble back in fear) Otto: The strain of the virus, it's effects on the human nervous and lymphatic systems are advancing exponentially. Tom: Otto. What the hell? Jessica: You're-You're infected! (Otto steps forward angrily with his tentacles in response) Otto: I am NOT infected Mrs. Garland! I...have evolved. Never before have I felt so alive. Tom: Otto, you're not well! We need to help you now! Otto: You can't help me Tom. You can't help someone who doesn't need it. Jessica: What did you do? Otto: The Targhul Virus, it showed me the truth. The route to eternal knowledge. It's not the end kids, it's only the beginning. Tom: Otto, you're making a mistake. Don't do this to yourself. (Otto looks down at Tom) Otto: I....think you kids should leave now...before I hurt you both. Tom: Otto.... Otto: Go, NOW!! Jessica: Tom, come on. Tom: No, I'm not gonna leave him like this! Otto: You have to! Now GO!! (Tom steps back in shock. He and Jessica then leave the lab as Otto retreats back into the darkness. The two are then seen outside in shock) Tom: Otto...Goddammit. Jessica: He's one of them now. Tom: We gotta tell the others. Jessica: I wonder if Omega or Mina have any advice. Tom: I don't know what they could say at this point. Jessica: There has to be a solution. There's got to be a cure to this. Tom: And if there isn't? (Jessica is silent) Tom: *sigh* That's what I thought. Let's just get home. (The two head off back home. It then cuts to Ultron as he sees new cybernetic bodies being formed as two drones enter the lab as they drag in another captive who is seen struggling against them as Ultron turns toward them) Ultron: Ah, you're back. And I see you've found our first candidate. ???: GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF ME!!! Drone #1: We found two candidates. The other escaped. Ultron: Escaped? Drone #2: The boy here aided in the other's escape. We are trying to find her right now. ???: You leave my sister alone goddamn it!! (Ultron walks over and kneels down in front of the man) Ultron: What's your name kid? ???: That's none of your business! Ultron: You sure about that...Ray? Ray: !! How the hell did you know my name!? Ultron: Your facial profile matches that with the prison profile. I must say, its surprising how you and your sister were in prison. You were so determined to destroy the Defenders. But after you're little talk with the Alex and Erin, you decided to behave. What brought about this change, I wonder. Ray: The Puppetmaster was delusional! We saw past his ideals! Ultron: And look where it got you. It just landed you into the next step of evolution for the Omniverse. Ray: What do you mean? Ultron: You're the first subject of the Cyber Initiative. My comrades here are going to help you get settled into your new home. Ray: You think an army of robots are gonna help the Omniverse?! Ultron: It's gonna do a lot more than that. We're going to make it whole again. Ray: You intend to cause extinction. Ultron: Oh please, don't talk about extinction. This Multiverse was perfect even before all of these Gifts and Quirks were developed! When the Multiverse started to settle however, God threw these Quirks and Gifts right down at it, and believe me, he's winding up for something bigger. Ray:.... You won't get away with this... Those Defenders stopped the Puppetmaster. They'll stop you. Ultron: How very heroic sounding. Ironic. Coming from you. (One of the drones hits Ray on the back of his head, knocking him out as Ultron stands) Ultron: Begin the procedure. Make sure he's comfortable. Drone #2: Yes Ultron. (The drones drag Ray away as Ultron watches) Ultron: The first of many worthy subjects. How will those Defenders expect to stop me now? (Meanwhile, in another part of the city. Rushing footsteps are heard. Moments later the camera shows Rayla, rushing though the city, running scared for her life as she hides behind an alley way panting) Rayla: *Panting* …. R..Ray… Why did you do that....? ???: Oh...What do we have here? (Rayla turns as she hears a voice. Suddenly, a tendril wraps around her neck and slams her against the wall as Otto steps out of the darkness) Otto: Ah, you must be Rayla. I've heard much about you. Rayla: What-What are you?! Otto: Don't recognize a Targhul when you see it? Rayla: A-A Targhul!?? Otto: That's right. Now what's a criminal like you doing out of prison? Rayla: P-Please! Let me go! Robots are hunting me! They have my brother! Otto: Sorry, but I can't let you do that. I've got my own agenda that needs fulfilled. Rayla: W-What do you- (Rayla is interrupted as one of Otto's tentacles rams itself down her throat, slowly infecting her with The Targhul Virus) Otto: I need a lab assistant is all. (The camera cuts to an over view of the city as Rayla's scream is heard. The scene goes back to Tom and Jessica arriving back the Mansion) Alex: Hey look who's back! Sammy: Jessica! (Sammy crawls up and hugs Jessica's leg, but she doesn't respond) Sammy: Jessica? Tom: Guys, we got a problem. Erin: Huh? Momo: Has something happened? Tom: You could say that. Jessica: Something's happened with Otto. Jack: What's wrong? Jessica: He....He's infected. Alex: Infected? With what? Tom: The Targhul got him. Alex: What?! Erin: How?! Jessica: We don't know. We got to his lab and we just...found him like that. Tom: The damn things got to him somehow. It was so weird though, he had tentacles and everything. Jack: Goddammit. Omega: I bet it was the Queen's doing. Tom: That could be a possibility. Alex: Oh my god can we just have ONE DAY with out the world going to hell in a hand basket?! What's next?! (Suddenly they're monitor phone rings. Richie checks out who's calling) Richie: Yo guys someone from the prison is calling. Miles: Prison? Alex: Why would they be calling? Richie: Not sure. Miles: Hold on, I'll pick it up. Erin: Do it. (Miles pick up the phone and the Warden appears) Warden: Hello Defenders. Sorry to bother you, but this is important. Miles: What's going on? Warden: Do you all remember the Twins? Ray and Rayla? Miles: Yeah. Why has something happened? Warden: Well, a few days ago they were released from prison early due to their behavioral improvement. They were supposed to report in an hour ago for an evaluation, but no one can seem to contact either of them. Miles: You sure they're not going off the grid? Warden: The way they were improving, it's highly unlikely. We fear there may be something else going on behind the scenes. Alex: Hold on, the Twins were let out earlier for good behavior?? Warden: It seems after you and your sisters talk regarding the King, they suddenly had a change in mind set. (Jessica notices that Scott looks away at the mention of the King) Miles: Well if we see them, we'll let you know. Warden: Thanks heroes. Talk to you again. (The Warden hangs up as Miles puts the phone down) Alex: What was that all about? Miles: It seems that The Twins are out of prison, except now they've gone off the radar. Erin: They let them go? Really? Miles: They said that their behavior had improved so they let them both out early. Jack: Sounds like a mistake. Miles: Heh, you're telling me. (Miles then notices Scott as he grabs tight onto the couch) Jessica: Scott? Miles: You okay man? Scott: I just...need to go lie down for a bit is all. (Scott quickly leaves the room) Tom; What's up with him? Jessica: The Warden said something about the King, and he just froze up. Izuku: Oh... Right... Uraraka: It had been awhile so I forgot... Alex: He's got a lot of PTSD from that whole thing. Richie: Being forced to kill your family against your will can do that to a man. Erin: Miles. Miles: What? I'm just saying. Mina: You shouldn't say stuff like that. Miles: I wasn't being mean about it! Alex: Come on guys, calm down. Miles: But I- Alex: It's done Miles, calm down. Miles: *sigh* Alright. Sammy: Is everything okay? Erin: Its fine Sammy. Just.... More things on our plate is all. Sammy: Oh... I see. Alex: *Sighs* What to do, what to do.... Miles: We gotta find The Twins. Richie: Yeah, who knows what they're planning now. Erin: I doubt they'd be up to anything. Not after they just went free. Jack: I don't know about that. Omega: This is just not our week. Izuku: *sigh* You're telling us Omega. Alex: Well, this just makes things a whole lot harder I guess. Erin: Come on guys, we can't give up hope now! Uraraka: Yeah, we can still do this! Alex: You sure about that? Sammy: Come on, would you really want to give up because of a few new bad guys? Alex: I....No....No of course not. Jessica: Yeah, that's the spirit Alex! Sammy: Yay! (Jessica hugs Alex as Sammy crawls up and wraps his arms around his neck, causing him to blush from Jessica's embrace) Alex: Uhhh, yeah. Thanks. Sammy: Jeez, you always sound depressed in these situations man. Alex: Well I mean, It's a stressful situation Sammy. You'll understand when you're older. Sammy: What do you mean? I understand it already! Jessica: We both do! Sammy: Yeah! (Jessica and Sammy hug tighter, causing Alex to choke as Sammy's grip tightens) Alex: Yeah, okay Sammy....*chokes* Can you let go now? Sammy: Oh sorry. (Sammy lets go as Alex rubs his neck and gasps for air. Jessica also lets go) Jessica: Feel better now? Alex: Besides being choked by a baby, I'm doing better. Sammy: Hey, I'm not a baby! Alex: You sure about that? Sammy: You really wanna pull that card Alex? Jessica: Sammy, calm down. Alex: Dude I was just messing with you, chill out. Sammy: Take back what you said then! Erin: Oh boy. Alex: I was just stating the obvious Sammy. I wasn't trying to be mean. Omega: Yeah, take a joke Sammy. Sammy: I said take it back before I do something drastic! Alex: Bro, like you could do anything to hurt me. Erin: Alex, be careful not to insult him. Alex: But I wasn't even insulting him! Why would I ever insult Sammy? Erin: You know what he can do to you. Alex: Yeah but- (Alex turns around and finds Sammy missing) Alex: Huh? Where'd he go? Jessica: Beats me. Alex: Aww man I didn't hurt his feelings now did I? Jessica: Hey it's okay Alex, he'll be fine. Alex: You sure? (Jessica looks behind Alex, finding Sammy sticking to his back) Jessica: Yeah I'm sure. (Sammy then attaches a tendril to the back of Alex's neck, causing him to lose feeling in his body as Sammy takes control) Alex: HUH?! Sammy: Got you now! Alex: What did you do?! (Alex's hand begins to move without his control) Alex: Are you controlling me?! Omega: Since when could he do this? Sammy: Take back what you said about me being a baby! Alex: Dude, I was just stating fact! Jack: He's done it now! (Sammy detaches his tendril and returns control back to Alex as he crawls up to his shoulder) Sammy: One last chance Alex. Jessica: Just say it Alex. This'll only get worse for you ya know. Alex: Jeez okay! I take it back! (Sammy hugs Alex's neck) Sammy: There we go! (Sammy jumps down and bonds to Jessica) Alex: He really doesn't like being called a baby I guess. Omega: He may be an infant, but he's definitely smarter than one. Alex: True. Jessica: Well, let's just chill for a bit. We've probably got awhile before any villains decide to make a move. Alex: Yeah, I could use a break after Sammy's little attack there. Erin: Come on then. (The heroes all scatter, drained from losing Otto but hopeful that they can continue to prevent anymore damage from these new villains) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 2 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts